One Blood
by Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod
Summary: Nia and Jory grow apart, as even the closest twins do.


**A/N: **Nia and Jory for Challenge 30: Estrangement. Stupid wordcount THINKS it's 896 words. It's actually 900, three hundred words for each section.

**Dedicated to: **Fatey.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...

_AGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG_

**The First Book**

Nia turned to the very first page of her first mage-book to memorize- _Carpentry: The Basics_, by a man who seemed inordinately proud of his craft.

_Carpentry is used all over the world, by all peoples, and carpentry mages are some of the most important, and the hardest to master, with hundreds of different woods and thousands of different tools that the young apprentice must study, let alone the millions of individual methods. Carpentry's importance is doubtless, particularly in the Namornese lands, where wood is the chief building material. Wood forms buildings of state, weapons of war, ships in which wars are won_-

Ouch.

Jory landed on the small of her twin's back: this hurt, and Nia said so. "Jory! Don't do that!"

Jory merely grinned unrepentantly. "Nia! How was your lesson?"

"Oh, it was wonderful," Nia exulted. "We went through lots of woods, and Arnen made me write their names and their uses all down-" she held up a small sheaf of papers with her neat, regular, rounded writing on- "and now I have to memorize pages one to seven of this." Nia brandished her book.

Jory slid off Nia's back with a smile.

"It sounds like you enjoyed it. Olennika Potcracker showed me all the pans, the pots and utensils she uses- Nia, there were hundreds, and she says it's only the basics! –and now I have to make diagrams of them, and, of course- meditation, with Daja... I don't see how you can just sit so _still_ for so long. Or what use it is to anyone..." Jory groaned, and then brightened. "But the actual work was amazing! I hadn't realized the scope a kitchen mage has!"

The corners of Nia's mouth twitched. "I'm sure."

Jory flopped down beside her. "So. Let's see. What does this say?"

**The Second Book**

Nia was halfway through the second book Arnen had given her. It was a more interesting one than the first, called _Woods And Their Uses_. Instead of praising the craft altogether, it named hundreds of woods, where they were to be found, their strengths, weaknesses, uses and magical properties.

_Cedar. _

_This refers not to one single tree, but to the members of the genus Cedrus, family Pinaceae. Winding Circle green-mages acknowledge five different taxa of cedar: _

A thump surprised Nia into looking up. Her tired, dishevelled twin sprawled in an armchair near the fire. Shivering, Jory held her de-gloved fingers to the fire. "Hello," Nia said.

Jory did not reply for a minute or two, holding the backs and the palms of her hands to the fire. Finally, not looking at Nia, she said: "It's bitterly cold outside."

Nia shrugged. "It is Hearth Moon." She continued to gaze at her sister from the floor.

It was as if she had not spoken. Jory looked into the fire, at its dancing, flickering flames. "Even in the kitchen. Everyone was too cold. Not even the large fire drives the chill from your bones."

Nia began to feel a little- annoyed. "My day was lovely too. What homework did you get?"

Jory started. "What? Oh. None, just to practise with Anyussa."

It was more than just a little annoyed, but Nia kept a lid on it. "That's nice. Will you look at this with me?"

Jory levered herself up, and peeled off outer things. "Sorry, Nia- I'm afraid not. I'm so tired. I need the steamroom, something hot, and then bed."

Jory hugged Nia as she left, carrying her winter things, but Nia did nothing- only read her book.

_Emelanese Cedar- found in the Emelanese Mountains, leaves bright green to pale glaucous green..._

**The Third Book**

It was the last page of the third book. Nia could see the marbled endleaves just over the page, the red-and-purple paper that announced that Niamara Bancanor had finished her third book- _Carpentry By Zimmermann_. Whoever Zimmermann was, he clearly didn't believe in interesting prose.

_A finish carpenter or joiner is one who specializes in the form of carpentry known as 'finish' carpentry, or 'joinery'; that is, cabinetry, the manufacture of fine furniture and delicate woodworking, and other uses of carpentry where exact joints and minimal margins of error are important. A joiner is often the most skilled carpenter in the area, and it is advisable only to attempt joinery if your teacher believes that you are capable. Do not worry if your teacher considers that you are not. Few students are so skilled, and it is not expected of you._

_A ship's-_

Jory lay down beside her. Nia did not turn her head from the book, but murmured "Hello."

"Hello." Neither girl was in a talkative mood.

Jory produced her own text and began to mutter the words aloud. "Sauces should-"

"Jory!" Nia said loudly, shocking herself: a few moons ago she would have sighed and ignored it. What had changed so quickly? How? "I can't concentrate with such a racket! Can't you memorize _silently_?"

"As well ask you to meditate with a staff!" Jory retorted. "Just ignore it!"

"I can't," Nia cried. "I want to learn as much as you do. Think of me!"

"You're my twin, you're the same as me!"

Nia stood, with a rustling of skirts. "I am not! I am not the same as you, Jorality Bancanor. We are two separate people, don't you remember? I am not the same as you!"

She marched out.

"Nia," Jory said feebly. "Nia! Why do we argue?"


End file.
